Develop and standardize techniques for the cryopreservation of sheathed microfilariae and infective larvae of Brugia pahangi and the unsheathed microfilariae of Dipetalonema viteae. This will be accomplished primarily by evaluation of various cryoprotectants, singly or in combination, using slow and fast freezing rates.